staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
18 listopada 1996
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? (w tym: Kartka z kalendarza) 8.00 "Murphy Brown" - serial prod. USA 8.20 Muzyczna Jedynka 8.30 Wiadomości 8.40 Szóstka na szóstkę - teleturniej dla młodych widzów 9.05 Gimnastyka oddechowa (6) 9.10 Mama i ja - program dla mamy i trzylatka 9.25 Domowe przedszkole 9.50 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach 10.00 "Doktor Quinn" (99) - serial prod. USA (powt.) 10.45 Miniatury: Agnieszka Ławniczakowa; Jacek Malczewski 11.00 Dom 11.20 Dama za kierownicą 11.30 "Maciek, rower i ekonomia" (11/12) 11.45 W różnych odcieniach zieleni 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informacyjny 12.20 Magazyn Notowań: Zmiana generacji / Złota rączka 12.40 Giełda pracy, giełda szans 13.05 Piraci - teleturniej 13.25 "Zwierzęta świata": "Hiena, wielki łowca okazji" (1) - serial dok. prod. USA 13.50 Rozumieć sztukę (3): Przygody architektury 14.15 Bez słów: Zwierciadło uczuć 14.35 Modelem sięgnąć nieba (3) 14.50 Program dnia 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Miniatury włoskie: Mnich z Ferrary 15.25 Nad pięknym modrym Dunajem - film animowany do muzyki Johanna Straussa 15.30 "Watatatow" (11/20): "Moja siostra jest w ciąży" - serial prod. kanadyjskiej 16.00 Dla młodych widzów: Gimnastyka umysłu: "Jak uczyć się szybciej" 16.10 Dla młodych widzów: Migawka 16.25 Muzzy (22) - język angielski dla dzieci 16.30 Luz - program dla młodych widzów 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 "Moda na sukces" - serial prod. USA 17.50 Miniatury: Anna Piwkowska: "Skaza" 18.00 Forum - program publicystyczny 18.45 Czasy - katolicki magazyn informacyjny 19.00 Wieczorynka (filmy przyrodnicze) 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 Teatr Telewizji: Michel Vinaver: "Nina to co innego" (premiera) 21.05 Koło historii - pr. publicystyczny 21.50 W centrum uwagi 22.20 Tydzień Prezydenta 22.30 MdM, czyli Mann do Materny, Materna do Manna 23.10 Wiadomości 23.25 Mistrzowie kina: Ken Loach: "Czekając na życie" - film fab. prod. angielskiej (1967 r., 93 min) 1.00 Nad pięknym modrym Dunajem (powt.) 1.10 Wśród mgieł i wulkanów (powt.) 1.30 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.00 Panorama 7.05 Sport - telegram (powt.) 7.10 Poranny magazyn Dwójki (w tym: Dziennik krajowy) 7.50 Akademia zdrowia Dwójki - program sportowo-rekreacyjny (audiotele: 0-70055660) 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 "Zdrówko" (45/62) - serial komediowy prod. USA 9.00 Świat kobiet (audiotele: 0-70035277) 9.30 Życie obok nas: "Nasza wielka rodzina" (9): "Gdzie ukrywają się słonie" - serial dok. prod. japońskiej 10.00 Krzyżówka 13-latków 10.30 Familiada - teleturniej (powt.) 11.00 Biografie: "Jordaens" - film dok. prod. niemieckiej 12.00 Szansa na sukces: "Elektryczne Gitary" 13.00 Panorama 13.20 "Tajemnica Marii" (6/8) - serial prod. francuskiej 14.05 Muzyczne nowości Dwójki 14.25 Clipol 14.55 Powitanie 15.00 "Spiderman, człowiek pająk" (7/65): "Kraven Łowca" - serial anim. prod. USA 15.25 Akademia zdrowia Dwójki - program sportowo-rekreacyjny (powt.) 15.35 Nie tylko w koszarach - program wojskowy 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Studio sport: NBA 17.00 Paragraf Dwójki 17.30 Program lokalny 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 18.35 Koło fortuny - teleturniej 19.05 Mity i stereotypy: Białoruś 19.35 Krzyżówka 13-latków - program dla dzieci (powt.) 20.05 "Z archiwum X" - serial prod. USA 20.50 Halo 2 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Sport telegram 21.40 Auto - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22.05 "M.A.S.H." (31) - serial prod. USA 22.30 Ogród sztuk: Koniec historii 23.00 Maraton trzeżwości: Nie mów, nie czuj, nie ufaj 23.30 W hołdzie Aleksandrowi Tansmanowi 0.30 Panorama 0.40 Muzyczne nowości Dwójki 1.00 "Winny" - film fab. prod. niemieckiej (1989 r., 88 min) 2.25 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Gdańsk 7.55 Program dnia 8.00 Panorama 8.10 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 8.30 Trójmiejski Serwis Informacyjny 8.40 Naftalinka odc.10 "Bałagan" 8.45 Sponsor - relacja z imprezy "Sponsor Roku" 8.55 Na planie filmowym: "Goofy na wakacjach" 9.05 Studio "Trójki" 9.20 Boss - magazyn ekonomiczny 9.35 Drogami Biblii i Tory 9.55 Polacy na Wileńszczyżnie; 10.10 Arka Noego odc. l "Życie w klatce" - serial dok. prod. ang., poświęcony problemom zwierząt w ogrodach zoologicznych 11.00 Ed, koń który mówi odc. 7 "Koń włóczęga" - serial komediowy prod. USA 11.25 Skarby Ermitażu 12 "Sztuka holenderska XV i XVI wieku"- serial dok. prod. rosyjsko - ang. 12.00 Młody Kennedy - dramat obycz. prod. USA 13.40 Dwóch na Jednego - program publ. 13.55 Piękno europejskiej przyrody odc. 7 ,,Najpiękniejsze krajobrazy Europy" - serial przyrod. prod. franc. 14.50 Program dnia 14.55 Panorama 15.00 Studio "Trójki" 15.10 Czterej muzykanci z Bremy odc. 17 - serial anim. prod. hiszpańskiej 15.40 John Ross - Afrykańska przygoda odc. 5 - serial przyg. 16.05 Przygody Piotrków - odc. 11 "Żegnaj, mój mały wikingu" - serial fab. prod. ang. 16.30 Poradnik domowy 17.00 Studio "Trójki" 17.10 Dozwolone od lat 40, czyli przeboje starszych nastolatków - premiery 17.30 W sportowym rytmie - magazyn 17.50 Vademecum petenta 18.00 PANORAMA 18.10 Panorama - główne wydanie 18.30 Maria Celeste odc. 33 19.20 Punkt - temat dnia 19.30 Czyste szaleństwo! odc. 18 20.00 Blueprint odc. 3 (ost.) - serial prod. szwedzkiej 21.00 Poza rok 2000 odc. 52 - prog. popularnonaukowy prod. australijskiej 21.45 Panorama - wydanie wieczorne 22.00 Gdański Dywanik - prog. publicystyczny 22.30 Namiętność odc. 143 23.15 Z planu filmowego: ,,Z archiwum X - Odkrywanie prawdy" 23.45 Rynek - prog. o gospodarce europejskiej 0.15 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 "Wichry wojny" (12) - amerykański dramat wojenny 7.00 Poranek z Polsatem 7.55 Poranne informacje 8.00 Polityczne graffiti - komentarz 8.15 Klub Fitness Woman 8.30 "Candy - Candy" (73) - serial animowany dla dzieci 9.00 MacGyver (72) - amerykański serial sensacyjny (1985) 10.00 ,,Żar młodości" (56) - kanadyjski serial obyczajowy 11.00 "Airwolf" (56) - amerykański serial sensacyjny 12.00 Disco Polo Live 13.00 P.M.A.M. Gra!My 13.30 Miss Telewizji 14.00 Dyźurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 14.30 Klub satyryków - program rozrywkowy 15.00 Halo Gra!My 15.20 Ye! Ye! Ye! - program muzyczny dla dzieci 15.30 "Beethoven" (7) - serial animowany dla dzieci 16.00 Informacje 16.15 Czas na naturę - magazyn medycyny naturalnej 16.45 Trzy kwadraty - gra-zabawa 17.10 Kalambury - progr. rozrywkowy 17.40 "Skrzydła" (27) - amerykański serial komediowy 18.10 "Świat według Bundych" (56) - serial prod. amerykańskiej 18.40 Moim zdaniem - komentarz polityczny 18.45 lnformacje 19.00 MacGyver (73) - amerykański serial sens. 20.00 Film na telefon: "Romans Murphy'ego - film prod. amerykańskiej (1985), "Tom Horn" - film prod. USA (1980) 22.00 Informacje i biznes informacje 22.25 Polityczne graffiti 22.35 "Ulice San Francisco" (71) - amerykański serial sens. 23.30 Magazyn sportowy 0.40 "Żar młodości" (56) - kanadyjski serial obyczajowy 1.30 Pożegnanie TV Bryza Koszalin 8.58 Program dnia 9.00 Strachy z Transylwanii - bajka 9.25 Opiekuńczy duszek - bajka 9.50 Statek miłości - serial komediowy 10.50 Panna dziedziczka - serial obycz. 11.20-16.40 Teletetext odkryty 16.40 Strachy z Transylwanii - bajka 17.00 Opiekuńczy duszek - bajka 17.30 Program Lokalny TVR "BRYZA": Wiadomości Koszalińskie, Studio V.l.P 18.00 Statek miłości - serial komediowy 19.00 Columbo - serial sens. 20.30 Przeboje domowego kina - mag. filmowy 21.00 Panna dziedziczka - serial obycz. 21.30 Program Lokalny TVR ,,BRYZA": Wiadomości Koszalińskie, Studio V.I.P 22.15 Syreny - serial sens. 23.00 Dolina lalek - serial obycz. 23.30 Playboy ,,EDEN" - mag. erotyczny 23.55 Teletext odkryty TV Polonia 7.00 Program dnia 7.05 Mała muzyka: Z muzyką na wakacje (powt.) 7.35 Z archiwum i z pamięci: Miło wspomnieć - Irena Santor - program rozrywkowy 8.30 Wiadomości 8.40 Krótki film o formie partytury - reportaż 9.00 Gazda z diabelnej (4/6) - serial dla mlodych widzów 10.00 Fitness Club (10/26) - serial TVP 10.30 Uczmy się polskiego (28) 11.00 Filmówka - program o łódzkiej szkole filmowej (powt.) 11.30 Gorąca dziesiątka Muzycznej "Jedynki" (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Wierna rzeka (1) - film fab. (1987 r.) 13.30 Rawa Blues Festiwal '96 (powt.) 14.10 Ciernista droga - reportaż 14.45 Tenisista - reportaż 15.00 Wiadomości 15.20 Omówienie programu dnia 15.30 Spotkania z literaturą 16.05 Filmy z Niepokalanowa: Collegium Chariavitum 16.30 Sportowy tydzień 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Ciuchcia - program dla dzieci 17.45 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 18.15 Złoto Alaski (12) - serial telewizyjny 19.15 Muzyczna skrzynka - program muzyczny 19.45 Dobranocka: Reksio - film anim. dla dzieci 20.00 Wiadomości (retransmisja z pr I godz. 19.30) 20.30 Czarne, bialłe i w kolorze: Ludzie z pociągu - dramat prod. polskiej 22.00 Na tronie - program satyryczny 22.25 Program na wtorek 22.30 Panorama 23.00 Przegląd publ. 24.00 Camerata 2 - magazyn muzyczny 0.25 Spotkania z profesorem Wiktorem Zinem 0.50 Wiadomości 1.00 Złoto Alaski (12) - serial telewizyjny 1.50 Muzyczna skrzynka - program muzyczny 2.20 Sportowy tydzień 3.00 Panorama 3.30 Czarne, białe i w kolorze: Ludzie z pociągu - dramat prod. polskiej 5.05 Na tronie - program satyryczny 5.30 Krzyżówka szczęscia - teleturniej 6.00 Przegląd publ. (powt.) BBC1 South 6.00 Business Breakfast 7.00 Breakfast News 9.00 Breakfast News Extra 9.20 Style Challenge 9.45 Kilroy 10.30 Can't Cook Won't Cook 11.00 News 11.05 The Really Useful Show 11.45 Smillie's People 12.00 News 12.05 Quincy 12.55 The Weather Show 13.00 One O'Clock News 13.30 South Today; Weather 13.40 Neighbours 14.00 Call My Bluff 14.30 Who'll Do the Pudding? 15.00 Incognito 15.30 The Busy World of Richard Scarry 15.55 Bodger and Badger 16.10 Ace Ventura - Pet Detective 16.35 Record Breakers 17.00 Newsround 17.10 Blue Peter 17.35 Neighbours 18.00 Six O'Clock News 18.30 South Today 19.00 Telly Addicts 19.30 Tomorrow's World 20.00 EastEnders 20.30 Vets' School 21.00 Nine O'Clock News 21.30 Panorama 22.10 Billy Connolly's World Tour of Australia 22.50 Common as Muck 23.45 Film 96 with Barry Norman 0.15 Smillie's People 1.00 Weather 1.05 Closedown BBC2 7.15 See Hear Breakfast News 7.30 The Perils of Penelope Pitstop 7.55 Blue Peter 8.20 King Greenfingers 8.25 Tales of Aesop 8.35 Lassie 9.00 Daytime on Two 10.00 Playdays 10.30 Daytime on Two 12.30 Working Lunch 13.00 Daytime on Two 14.00 King Greenfingers 14.05 Tales of Aesop 14.10 The Champions 15.00 News 15.05 The Natural World 15.55 News 16.00 Today's the Day 16.30 Ready, Steady, Cook 17.00 Esther 17.30 Going Going Gone 18.00 UFO 18.50 As Seen on TV 19.00 1914-18 19.50 A Week to Remember 20.00 Horizon 21.00 Murder Most Horrid 21.30 The Crow Road 22.30 Newsnight 23.15 Soho Stories 0.00 The Midnight Hour 0.30 The Learning Zone